This invention relates generally to processor-based systems and to a memory manager for managing the allocation of a semiconductor memory.
Current processor-based systems maintain persistent data and persistent data structures in flash memory while run time data, data queues and index tables are maintained in random access memory. Maintaining the run time data in random access memory results in a system that loses critical information in the event of a power loss event.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to manage data storage in processor-based systems.